Taters/Season 1 Episode 5
Taters - Season 1 Episode 5 is the fifth episode written for a possible future cartoon series by THAX-39, also originally written with their friend. Episode Premise There's a new guy in town - a cheetah from Afro whom claims himself to be "the best scooter racer around". He challenges the others to a race, and somehow beats them. Ryder becomes insanely depressed while Skylon finds out - the cheetah is a cheater! Will he EVER be able to get the others to believe this HORRIFYING truth? Characters Starring in the Episode *Ryder the Weasel *Skylon the Unlucky Fox *Raiko the Red Squirrel *Blue Jay *Porcupine *Cheetah the Cheater *Collie *Platypus Script Taters Scooter Race Park Ryder, Skylon, Raiko, Blue Jay and Porcupine are all riding around on their scooters for no real reason. As they are lollygagging around, Ryder nearly bumps into a random cheetah with a giant Afro that just came out of nowhere. Ryder: "What the heck! Who are you?" Cheetah: "I'm Cheetah, and I come from Afro! There I am the best scooter racer of all time! I heard about this 'Taters' place, and decided it was a must-see for me! So, I challenge you all to a race!" Cheetah quickly hops on his scooter. Ryder: "Wait...what?!" Cheetah: "Race me." Ryder: "Okay then...it's not like you'll be able to beat me anyway!" Skylon walks up beside Ryder. Skylon: "What's going on? Who's this random guy?" Ryder: "He says his name's Cheetah and he's from a far away Afro where there's races and he decided to challenge us." Skylon: "What?!" Cheetah: "I'm not from a far away Afro! I'm from Afro! It's a floating mountain in the middle of the sea that looks like an Afro!" Ryder: "Same thing!" Skylon: "What, does he think he's better than us or something? I'll show him! C'mon, Ryder. Let's go!" Ryder: "Okay..." Soon, everyone is at the starting line, ready to start the race. Ryder: "Go!" Ryder, Skylon, Raiko, Blue Jay and Porcupine can barely even get ten feet when Cheetah suddenly zooms off. Cheetah has already gone three laps by the time Ryder and Skylon finish one. Cheetah: "I win!!!" Skylon: "That's impossible!" Ryder: (Tossing his scooter on the pavement) "Sure it's possible. I just suck." They walk over to the grass on the side of the track. Porcupine: "No you don't!" Ryder: "Porcupine, go away! You're nothing but a creepy stalker anyway!" Porcupine: "Excuse me?" Raiko: "Why won't we all take a break at Taters-" Ryder: "Just leave me alone, guys! I don't want to race anymore! NEVER AGAIN! I SUCK!" Ryder runs away. The group just stands there. Skylon: "Well then." Cheetah: "Hey, where did that weasel guy go?" Raiko: "He flipped out and ran away." Porcupine: "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! NOW MY LITTLE RYDER FACEY HAS LEFT!!!" Porcupine starts running off, crying. Cheetah: "Okay..." Blue Jay: (Blankly) "Well this is boring." Skylon: "What?" Blue Jay: "I GUESS JE VAS LEAVER, SNORTIES! AU BYE BYE!!!" Blue Jay leaves. Raiko: "Hey, why won't we go grab our scooters and go back to Taters Cafe?" Skylon: "Sure, whatever. How 'bout you just head over there. I'll go grab both of them." Skylon walks back over to where they left there scooters. Cheetah has disappeared somewhere. Skylon: "I wonder where Cheetah-" Skylon accidentally trips over Ryder's scooter that he had tossed on the ground. He rolls over, laying on his back, and sees Cheetah's scooter randomly there. Cheetah is suddenly there as well. Skylon notices something with Cheetah's scooter - there's a jet on the bottom of it! OH MY! Skylon: (Mumbling) "He cheated...!" Cheetah: "HUH?!" Skylon: "Nothing, never mind." He quickly gets up, grabs his, Raiko's and Ryder's scooters, and runs away. Taters Cafe Skylon runs into Taters Cafe, seeing everyone suddenly in there, with Ryder acting all depressed. Skylon: "Guys! I have news!" Ryder: "That I completely and utterly suck?" Skylon: "No! Cheetah cheated!" Blue Jay: "YOU MEAN HE'S A CHEATING CHEETAH?!" Porcupine: "Blue Jay! That's absolutely delectable! But still not as delectable as anything Ryder has came up with!" Skylon: "What?!" Ryder: "How do you know he cheated? You're probably just saying that to make me feel better!" Skylon: "I'm not! I swear! I saw a jet on his scooter!" Raiko: "That's impossible! I stared at his scooter constantly and didn't see anything!" Skylon: (Mumbling) "When and why were you staring at his scooter...?" Ryder: "I don't care what you guys say, all I know is that I'm the worst scooter racer ever, and there's no denying it." Porcupine: "NO, THAT'S NOT TRUE, RYDER!!!" Skylon: (Sighing) "Whatever. I'll find out a way to prove it, somehow..." Next Day at Taters Scooter Race Park Everyone is hanging out at the race tracks for whatever reason. Collie and Platypus are there as well, making shepherds pie while sprinkling pieces of blueberry plastic on top. Raiko: "What are they doing here?" Ryder: "What difference does it make? I suck anyway. I don't care." Blue Jay: "BLUEBERRY PLASTIC!!!" Collie: "Wondering what we're doing here, dummies? Well, I'll tell you. We're making pies to throw at Ryder's face." Skylon: "Okay..." Suddenly, Cheetah appears out of nowhere on his scooter. Cheetah: "Who's ready for a race today, lovelies?" Collie: "Who the heck are you? Are you like, like, um, like, like, like, um, um, like-" Skylon: "Get to the point already!" Collie: "like a new annoying member, or like, something?" Cheetah: (Smugly) "Actually, I come from Afro, and there I am the best scooter racer ever. Just yesterday I beat these snorts in a race!" Collie: "Okay..." Just then, Skylon comes up with an idea. "Hey, Cheetah! Why won't you prove your excellence by racer Ryder again?" Cheetah: "Sure!" Skylon: "How about it, Ryder?" Ryder: "No! I suck! I don't want to scooter race anymore! I think I want to become a doctor now." Skylon: "What? Come on, just this one time, okay?" Ryder: "No!" Skylon: "Fine! I'll race him then! Because we all know that I'm better than you, anyway..." Ryder: "Anyone's better than me." Collie: "Can I join the race?!" Skylon: "If you really want to...you can use Ryder's scooter I guess..." Collie: "No need. I'll be back in just a quick moment." Skylon: "Ooookaaaay...." Skylon walks over to the start of the race track where Cheetah is already standing, ready to start the race. Cheetah: "I thought the weasel was racing!" Skylon: "He's too depressed." Cheetah: "Well, okay then...what are we waiting for?" Suddenly, Collie walks up beside Skylon, wearing her dress uniform. Collie: "Ready!" Skylon: "Okay...?" Cheetah: "GO!" Cheetah dashes off. Skylon: "Hey, I was supposed to say go!" Skylon races off after Cheetah as Collie dances along the tracks after them. Eventually, Cheetah is nearly about to win when Skylon catches up behind him. Skylon: (Mumbling) "Now we'll solve this once and for all!" As he catches up to Cheetah, he begins to head towards him, suddenly crashing right into him. They both fall down. There is a sudden gasp coming from Ryder, Raiko, Blue Jay and Porcupine. Porcupine: "HE CHEATED!!!" Skylon: "What just happened...?" He and Cheetah get up and look down. Their scooters are laying on the ground. Cheetah's scooter is upside down and the jet is visible to everyone. Skylon: "I told you!" He grabs his scooter and runs up to Ryder. Ryder: (As Skylon is observing his scooter and looking upset) "I'm sorry, Skylon. I should have listened to you." Skylon: "You should have!" He walks away, running into Cheetah. Cheetah: "I'm so sorry...you know, years ago I really was a good scooter racer! I swear! But then, oh, not since the accident..." Skylon: "I don't care!" (Walks away.) Cheetah looks at everyone blankly, then speeds off on his scooter. Everyone just stands there staring as Collie dances across the finish line. Collie: "I won!" (Runs up to Skylon) "Isn't that like, totally awesome, Skylon?" Skylon: "Uh, yeah..." Everyone walks away as Platypus just stands there, clapping. Category:Scripts Category:Taters Category:THAX-39